Kingdom of Tantal
The Kingdom of Tantal (Japanese: , Rukusuria ōkoku, lit. The Kingdom of Luxuria) is a Nation in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It is a force that rules from within the Titan Genbu. Little is known about Tantal and Genbu since the kingdom is an isolationist state, strictly controlling entry. The king Eulogimenos reigns over Tantal. Zeke comes from this kingdom. Like Uraya, the Titan swims beneath the Cloud Sea and everything lives inside it. Its climate is far colder than other Titans, and is the only Titan seen with snowfall. The whole Kingdom of Tantal depicts a snowy scenery recalling Valak Mountain from Xenoblade Chronicles during the day. In the night, the starry sky is seen from the Genbu's back, and glittering particles of ether float all over the air and creates a beautiful shimmer like Satorl Marsh by night. This scenery somewhat continues during the day. Story The Kingdom of Torna was destroyed in the Aegis War; when Addam, the hero of Torna, did not return to the Tornans' new home of Genbu, there was mass confusion about who would lead their people. Those who followed Addam believed that humans, Blades, and Titans should live together, while his rivals believed that humans were the masters, and that Blades and Titans were their tools. Amidst the confusion, the Tantal family claimed to carry the bloodline of Addam, in order to bring stability to the new nation, and formed the Tantalese royal dynasty, using Addam's name to win over the people. The Indoline Praetorium agreed to keep this secret, in exchange for an annual tribute of Core Chips, capitalizing on the crisis that Alrest was in at the time to expand their influence over the military and energy needs of all the other nations. This led Tantal to fall into an energy shortage, causing the earth inside Genbu to freeze and their crops to fail. The Tantalese were forced to live in poverty, only able to access basic produce that was smuggled in from other nations and sold for exorbitant prices on the black market. The Kingdom developed an isolationist society, distancing themselves from other nations to keep their lies about Addam's bloodline hidden. After the Aegis reawakens, Indol demands the Omega Fetter from Tantal, leading King Eulogimenos to try and neutralize the Aegis' power, and by extension, Indol's leverage over them, by using an ether accelerator to kill Pyra. The party is able to stop the weapon, but its power causes Genbu to go out of control and sink beneath the Cloud Sea, which would crush everyone inside it under its pressure. The party is able to retrieve the Omega Fetter and repair it with Mythra's help, and Pandoria regains control over Genbu. It surfaces in the Cloud Sea, saving the Tantalese people. Landmarks and Locations Theosoir Landmarks * Theosoir Main Gate * Anastatia's Locations * Soprac Old Market * Elmos Square * Library Philosofia * Residential Area * Theospiti Temple Ruins Theoscaldia Palace Landmarks * Theoscaldia Palace * Hall of Reception * Hall of Virtue * Puresnow Passage Locations * Hall of Plenty * Hall of Honor * Hall of Mystery * Reliquary of Tantal * Royal Audience Hall Upper Level Landmarks * Genbu Port * Little Banerro Ruins * Three-Vein Crossroads * Sacred Ice Caverns * Theosoir Rear Gate * Hope's Horizon * Gates of Ulcaria Secret Area/Viewpoint * Airborne Throne Locations * Litharia Snowfield * Fable Rock * Capital Approach * Amphoret Pillar * Twin Pillars * Sekis Pillar * Lumos Pillar * Pillar City Ruins * Sealed Quarry Lower Level Landmarks * Great Pillar Passage * Central Ether Boulder * Sacred Grove * Lumos Pedestal * Tamie Pillars Secret Area/Viewpoint * Pippito's Haunt Locations * Genbu Drifts * Zalmor's Crevice * Declessa Altar Hill * Argan Iceblooms Head Landmarks * Genbu Crown * Memorial Ruins NPCs * Arecilion * Colemmea * Dorcea * Dyphne * Eulogimenos * Fortis * Grapheon * Krezzi * Linnaea * Lucisthenes * Mamanji * Martal * Saramena * Stullon * Tephloneo Enemies Normal Minor Enemies * Abrachi Aries * Aplom Pippito * Arno Kapiba * Autoban Garlus * Bland Upa * Brave Tirkin * Brewl Volff * Broog Lysaat * Cardorl Tirkin * Chibal Peng * Diggel Grebel * Dormic Ellook * Drux Tirkin * Dynal Gyanna * Fend Vang * Fiar Garlus * Fresh Rodonya * Fubbl Bunnit * Funcel Garlus * Ghastly Piranhax * Graaz Pippito * Grad Gogol * Grash Pagul * Hool Arachno * Heggl Antol * Idle Rodonya * Javelin Tirkin * Klim Anlood * Koror Skwaror * Magmund Standard * Magnl Caterpile * Mant Aries * Messenger Runner * Nant Buloofo * Nebri Ropl * Noigan Garlus * Novl Ories * Obri Aligo * Radliev Pod * Rambl Marrin * Redom Crustip * Reeg Tirkin * Regel Arachno * Ripbik Ellook * Robol Peng * Rooka Ansel * Sammel Squood * Samoo Volff * Snowdol Bunnit * Spinel Urchon * Tantalese Knight * Tantalese Runner * Tirkin Totem * Tolmeda Plambus * Torrl Runner * Totorio Moramora * Trainer Tirkin * Trock Tirkin * Vint Griffox * Vogar Aspid * Watcher Tirkin * Zardl Laia * Zext Garlus * Ziggan Garlus Quest Exclusive Enemies * Edin Driver * Radys Driver Unique Monsters * Autumn-Shower Melvin * Blue-Eyed Korbin * Cloud Sea King Ken (Superboss) * Dedicated Conroy * Deep-Green Oscar * Enlightened Morris * Heroic Edwin * Impassable Edgar * Incandescent Marcus * Muscley Damian * Spellbinder Billy * Spring-Shower Elliot Bosses * Akhos * Jin * Mikhail * Patroka * Tantalese Knight Etymology Both the Japanese and English names allude to one of the seven deadly sins, lust. While the former uses the Latin word, the latter is taken from the verb "tantalize", coming from Tantalus or Τάνταλος (Tántalos), the Phrygian king in Greek mythology. Gallery XC2-tantal-hero.jpg XC2-Kingdom-of-Tantal.jpg XC2-Kingdom-of-Tantal-night.jpg XC2-tantal-screen-1.jpg XC2-tantal-screen-2.jpg XC2-tantal-screen-3.jpg XC2-tantal-screen-4.jpg XC2-tantal-screen-5.jpg XC2-tantal-screen-6.jpg XC2-Genbu-artwork.png Category:XC2 Locations Category:XC2 Nations Category:Kingdom of Tantal